<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep desires by Shastuhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310106">Deep desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh'>Shastuhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Language of Flowers, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He has loved her and desires nothing more than to be with her only problem is she is his brothers concubine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SessKag Fluff - Romantic Fluff, Sesskag Prompt Raffle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following is your prompt, submitted by sora-chan (Dokuga):<br/>"She was forbidden to him, but he wanted her anyway. She was his brother's favorite concubine. (doesn't have to be NSFW but it can be)"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golden eyes opened taking in the moonlit room, his senses told him he was alone, she had snuck out again leaving him with a pillow to cuddle in her place. He heaved a sigh he was a prince, first in line for the title of lord of the western lands. He was coveted and everywhere he went he had females from lesser households forced upon him. He was told he needed to find a demoness and settle down so that if the need ever arises he will have his own heir to take the throne. His father had become more forceful in his demands as of late. Times were changing. There was no need for a pure-blooded demon to sit on the throne. The human race was growing quickly and demons would eventually have to adapt to survive and for demon blood to continue on that would mean sacrifices would have to be made and the demon species and blood would have to eventually be mixed. Even his father had a child of mixed heritage. Sesshomaru would be mating for life and he would have the woman he wanted. Sesshomaru knew who he wanted to be his mate and knew that the court would look down on his choice but he couldn't bring himself to care. He would find a way to make her his. Consequences be damned. </p><p>He sighed as he looked around the room seeing a red tulip and a pink camelia on the table near the door. Giving a half-smile at her declaration of love and her longing for him. He rose from the bed to pick them up. He inhaled the deep smell of their combined lovemaking from the night before. Another stolen and fleeting moment he dropped the flowers to the floor as the sweet tangy smell of his acid surfaced from his fingers dissolving the flower he flared his ki to wash her scent away so that the shared night of love and conversations in dark was washed away.</p><p>He was loathed to start this day he would be subject to watching his pillock of a brother following Kagome around and doting on her. Had he not been away when she was sold to them he would have ensured his brother had never taken her to be his concubine. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had favored her, making it that much harder for Sesshomaru to find alone time with her. He knew that her family was struggling before he left but he had never thought that they would send their daughters off to the palace to be concubines.</p><p>He was away for one year when Kagome and Kikyo were sent to the palace and in that one year abroad in Europe helping an ally train their soldiers. The woman he had loved had been subject to being his brother's concubine not only was she his concubine but so was her sister Kikyo. Inuyasha couldn't figure out which one he wanted and decided to keep both. </p><p>Sesshomaru growled silently to himself. If he hadn't been gone he would have been able to save Kagome from this fate he would have taken her for himself. She deserved better. She should be free and able to run in the fields of the palace with the children whenever she wanted, she shouldn't have to sneak around to enjoy the small things that she once did. They should not have to hide their relationship like some dirty secret dammit! </p><p>Before he left he had spent tons of time in the town that Kagome lived in. He would go and visit and watch her interact with the children of the town. It was her tinkling laughter and the pure joy that radiated off of her that had caught his attention as she was running around the fields of flowers with the village children. He watched from the treeline as they were frolicking in the field. He had seen her numerous times before then but she had never looked as happy and free as she did that moment. Her blue eyes were shining brightly as if she hadn't a care in the world. </p><p>Every patrol he would start and finish in the town just to see her as he watched her he could picture a future with her. He cursed his duty all that much more. He watched her for a week before he decided to approach her. When he did he held a small bouquet of Marigolds, dwarf sunflowers, and yellow tulips he was not a demon of very many words instead of action and at that moment he chose the flowers to speak for him the morning glories to show his affection, the sunflowers for his adoration of her and lastly the yellow tulips to let her know that when she smiled it rivaled the sun with how brightly it shown. </p><p>It was months that he would visit her each time with that bouquet in hand as he visited they would walk along the river and in the fields, she would play with the children he learned of her likes and dislikes. She talked about life in the town and he shared how life was in the palace and they eventually as time passed talked about the hopes and dreams they had of being together. Meetings with yellow flowers expressing messages of affection and adoration and small talks of the future they wanted with each other. Changed into Irises, white roses, and gardenias expressing secret messages of his worthiness of her and the secret love they shared with lingering touches, stolen kisses, and secret rendezvous. When he told her that he would be leaving to go abroad it had been hard. </p><p>They met before he left where he presented her with a new bouquet it had forget-me-nots, red and pink carnations, and pink camellias this time the bouquet spoke of heartache and promises not to forget and a request for her to not forget him along with longing to be back together.  They had spent the night together one last time and he left the next morning.  When he left he left her asleep wrapped up in his haori with a red tulip letting her know that he loved her. </p><p>Little did he know that in the time when he left Kagome’s family would offer her and her sister to the palace as concubines to help elevate their status once a sickness had swept through the town killing many. He supposed he should be grateful at least Kagome was not sick and she was alive and here within reach yet not quite within his reach. He was gone and she had landed in his brother’s hands. Knowing that she had been entertaining Inuyasha’s night made him want to rip his brother apart.  Not only did that ninny have a wife and two of his own children he had Kagome and Kikyo as his mistresses. Kikyo was not a concern of his but Kagome was his concern and the fact that he wanted her and his demonic blood sang for her. She was the air he breathed, the center of his world. </p><p>He had been back now for Six months and he was done, this couldn’t continue anymore he was tired of the fleeting moments with her. She had also expressed her longing for them to be together and he wanted that too. The problem being that Kagome was one of his favorite concubines. She was one that he wouldn’t have even fallen into his brothers’ clutches if Sesshomaru would have been here to save her from this fate. He would have whisked her away and taken her as his own; they would have been mated and would have been living very happily together instead of sneaking around and stealing moments that should have been theirs anyway. </p><p>He needed a plan and he needed one quickly to get her away from Inuyasha and quickly. Sesshomaru looked out off the balcony into the gardens where Kagome now ran and played with children of the palace. She would be his; they deserved happiness, she would be a great mother and an even better future lady of the west. </p><p>Sesshomaru gave a small smile as he watched on, The scene before him taking him back to the first time he saw her. He was walking through the forest thinking about the long list of potential mates that his father had mentioned in passing. It had been decades and Sesshomaru had never been able to find a demoness that he deemed worthy enough to be his mate. He never thought he would ever find anyone he deemed worthy until he saw Kagome running in the fields with a band of children following her as they played. It was that moment he caught her scent on the air it was rosemary and mint her beauty to him rivaled ant demoness seeing the warmth in her face and hearing it in her laughter and watching when she tumbled to the ground as the children all landed around her and laughed merrily, It was that moment he knew that if there was a more perfect being in the world to be his mate it would be her. There was something that was just magnetic about her that drew him to that moment. Just like now as he watched her out in the garden with the children. </p><p>First thing first he would need to talk to his father and he needed to show him that there needed to change. The current rules were outdated and change would be necessary so that he could properly court and mate Kagome. The one rule that stood in his way was the one about needing to have a full-blooded heir. He saw no reason that he would need a pure-blooded heir so that as long as the west could prosper and that the lands and lord were happy it would all work out for the best. His father even had a half-breed child with his favorite concubine. Sesshomaru had no desire to balance two women for any period of time like his father was doing. Should he mate it would be only once and he would only have children with her. No other would do. Thinking about it he couldn't see why his father would deny his request to change the rules. Kagome being Inuyasha’s favorite concubine would be the next problem and it would have to be handled delicately. He pivoted on his heel to search for his father to make his request. </p><p>It didn’t take long to find his father as Toga was looking for Sesshomaru himself and met somewhere in the middle of looking for each other conveniently near the door to the gardens where the object of his affections was currently at.  </p><p>“Sesshomaru! I am glad I have found you, I have something to show you. Recently we have acquired a two-headed dragon and it has a rather foul attitude and the stable hands have asked that we come down to help them out with it. I will not let anyone near it and it's been rather troublesome for them to attempt to train.” Toga stated flatly and gestured to the door. </p><p>Sesshomaru nodded. “Then this was a most fortunate meeting then father. I would like to talk to you about some of our current laws and of the woman I wish to take as my mate.” </p><p>Toga looked shocked for a moment and then the emotion was quickly whipped away as he appraised his son and raised an elegant brow. “Woman?” Toga questioned. “As in a human woman?” </p><p>Sesshomaru smirked. “Yes, father. Woman as in a human woman, hence why I have sought you out to talk about the current laws in place. I feel it is time for a change. In my many years, there has not been one that I have felt more drawn to and I feel she is worthy. I do not wish to mate for political reasons just to produce a pure-blooded heir and eventually with how things are going humans will far outnumber demons one day. We must evolve and change with the times. However, the current position of the woman in question is going to be a slight problem. I have known her before she was placed in the position and had every intention of taking her as mine anyway regardless. I am coming to you to help me solve the issue before anything drastic is done.” At that moment there was screaming and a burst of holy powers coming from the gardens. </p><p>Toga and Sesshomaru spurred into action busting through the doors and taking in the scene before them. A two-headed dragon charging through the gardens straight towards Kagome and the children all huddled behind her around them was a golden barrier shielding them from the lightning attacks of the dragon that was oncoming dragging along with it one of the stable hands with charred clothing and their foot tangled in the reigns that hung from the dragon. Sesshomaru and Toga stood in shock as they watched Kagome spread her hands out in front of her as she stood in front of the children, the golden power streaming from her hands brighter and stronger as the two-headed dragon charged and came closer. The barrier reflecting the attacks of the dragon back at it. One of the attacks when it reflected off shot back and hit the dragon in the check and rendered it unconscious just like the poor demon dangling from the reigns.  </p><p>The barrier disappeared from around Kagome and the children as she turned and wrapped her arms around as many of them as she could, happy that they were all safe. Once the holy power had dissipated Sesshomaru thought about what had just taken place in front of him and his father and smiled. </p><p>‘This is good’ he thought ‘She is a Miko! My Kagome is a MIKO. This couldn't have happened at a better time. With Kagome manifesting Miko’s powers it elevated her position. She couldn’t be a concubine anymore. Miko’s were to be respected even by youkai. She could be his now it wouldn’t matter that she was human with the power she just showed any child she had would be strong!’ He looked over to his father who was looking at Kagome with a blank expression on his face not letting Sesshomaru know what was going on in his head. </p><p>“Sesshomaru, Isn’t she one of your brother's concubines?” He side-eyed Sesshomaru.</p><p>“Yes father, She indeed is...” Was the answer to the question before he was cut off.</p><p>“But that is not all she is now it appears.” Toga interjected. </p><p>“So, It seems.” Sesshomaru replied with a small smile forming as his eyes rolled over Kagome as she fussed over the children and sent them all towards the doors. </p><p>Toga watched his son as he watched the newly discovered Miko among their mist and hummed. “Sesshomaru, by any chance was this the woman you were coming to talk to me about?” He watched as his son jerked his eyes away from the woman in question to look at him. </p><p>“Yes, yes she is the one. Had I not had to go abroad last year she would have already been mine. Duty pulled me away from her and then I came back to find that now she is a concubine and not only that to rub salt into injury he is a favorite of Inuyasha. She is mine and I had no intentions of letting her go.” In Sesshomaru’s eyes raged a fire as he spoke that showed his displeasure as he struggled to keep the vermillion now swirling in his eyes in check and his voice became frigid. </p><p>“I see,” Toga said thoughtfully.” Well with these newly discovered powers it seems she cannot be a concubine anymore, Sesshomaru. I assume she feels the same about you as well?”</p><p>Sesshomaru snorted letting go of all regal pretense at the moment. “Do you think I would have come to you if she did not father, at the present time we have kept our relationship hidden and I grow tired of the secrets and the fleeting moments I get to spend with her as does she.”</p><p>Toga nodded once, “Maybe you are right that a change needs to happen. You have never expressed interest in one before and with the power that she just displayed she would be worthy of being by your side. I do trust your choices and I have felt that since she has arrived she did deserve to be more than just a mere concubine.” </p><p>With that said Toga turned and left Sesshomaru in the gardens the kids had left already and Kagome stood there looking at him with shock and happiness apparent on her face. Sesshomaru smiled at her and as she ran to him with arms open and throwing herself into him. </p><p>“Did he just say that we could be together Sesshomaru?” She whispered into his shoulder as he held her close and kissed the top of her head and pulled her tighter to him. </p><p>“Yes koi, He did. We will no longer have to sneak around and you can stay with me in the mornings now instead of leaving like a thief in the night.” He smiled thinking about the future that now was before them. Releasing her he crouches down and plucks a red tulip from the flower bed beside them. </p><p> Presenting the tulip to her. “Miko Kagome,” he smiles. “I wish to continue courting you and eventually make you my mate and lady of the lands. Do you accept my desires for your future?” <br/>Kagome smiled and picked a tulip of her own to hand and sliding it in his obi. </p><p>“Sesshomaru I desire nothing more than to stand beside you.” She accepted his tulip and stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.</p><p>*********</p><p>From his balcony with his mate and the mother of his other son, Toga watched the two in the gardens and with a smile, all he ever wanted was for his sons to be happy more than anything. Inuyasha would be okay with one less concubine and Sesshomaru would be happy with the woman of his desires by his side. </p><p>“I told you that he had a thing for her Toga,” His mate said as she watched beside him. “ I am surprised that it took this long for him to come to you.” </p><p>There was a small chuckle coming from his other side. “He’s stubborn like his daddy. “ The soft voice of his concubine said. </p><p>Toga snorted and feigned offense. “You both hurt my pride,” he chuckled. “ He thought that I didn’t know but when he adjusted his patrol to visit the town she resided in I assumed someone from there caught his attention little did I was just unsure who. It is surprising to find out she is a Miko but it works in his favor. She cannot be a concubine with Miko’s powers. Inuyasha will not be happy but it will be a small sacrifice for him. Her twin has not shown powers but we will have to keep an eye on her, but it is unlikely she will develop them if she hasn’t already. Miko powers only manifest every other generation. Come now, let us give them privacy,we have to talk to Inuyasha anyway.” Toga kissed his mate and took the hand of his concubine and led her to go find their son. </p><p>********</p><p>Sesshomaru could hear the angry shouts from his father’s office all the way to his room. It was late and at this moment nothing else mattered to him other than the love of his life that was currently nestled into his side. The arm that held her close tightened around her. </p><p>She use to be his brothers’ favorite concubine, but before that, she was his, the woman that he centered his patrols around. They spoke with flowers and his world just so he could see her and spend his free time with her. Duty pulled him away once from her loving embrace but this time he ensured that it wouldn’t happen again nothing would separate them again. He looked over to the two red tulips that they left by the door as they entered his chambers earlier and smiled*</p><p>No more would they have fleeting moments and conversations in the dark. No more would they have to keep their love a secret. His deepest desires made true he would be able to have the woman of his choice beside him when he took over the lands and she would hold the title she deserved as the lady of the west and not a concubine. He closed his eyes and ignored everything else outside the room. It didn’t matter anymore.</p><p> All was as it should be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N<br/>Red Tulip - Passion, Declaration of Love<br/>Morning glories - Affection<br/>Sunflower (Dwarf) - Adoration<br/>Tulip (Yellow)- Sunshine in your smile <br/>White Rose - I’m worthy of you<br/>Iris - A message<br/>Gardenia - Secret love<br/>Forget- me -not - True love memories, do not forget me <br/>Red Carnation -  Alas for my poor heart, My heartaches<br/>Pink Carnation -  I will never forget you<br/>Camellia Pink - longing for you<br/>Pillock - Very stupid or Foolish person</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>